


Mochas and Macarons

by Bomzhechmo11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Crushes, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomzhechmo11/pseuds/Bomzhechmo11
Summary: Куроо Тецуро - третьекурсник, у которого есть проблема. Он раз за разом влюбляется чересчур сильно и чересчур быстро, тем самым отпугивая от себя людей. Именно поэтому Тецуро уже довольно давно не состоял в отношениях и был уверен, что наконец решил эту проблемку. Пока не встретил Цукишиму Кея, горячего, скучающего блондина из приятной французской пекарни недалеко от кафе, в котором работал сам.





	1. С чем вы хотите, сэр?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mochas and Macarons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386076) by [melliejellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliejellie/pseuds/melliejellie). 



Тецуро почувствовал густой запах сладостей и ванили, как только зашел в пекарню, находящуюся недалеко от его новой работы. На самом деле, Тецуро даже не был уверен, что пекарня — правильное название. Она была слишком аккуратной и утонченной, оформленной в бледно-зеленых и синих тонах. Когда он зашел, ему показалось, что он попал в какое-то кино.

Обычно у Тецуро не было ни времени, ни денег, чтобы ехать куда-то после смены в кофейне, но день рождения его бабушки — совсем другое дело. Она каждый раз просила не заморачиваться по этому поводу, но Тецуро все равно находил способы побаловать женщину, которая помогала воспитывать его, когда они с отцом переехали к ней после смерти мамы. Он сверился со своим _очень официальным_ бюджетом, который определенно не являлся обычной бумажкой, лежащей где-то на столе. На этой неделе он еще мог позволить себе немного разориться.

Район, в котором он работал, не был самым популярным, но Тецуро обычно приходилось обслуживать довольно много покупателей. Поэтому он очень удивился, обнаружив, что в пекарне оказалось довольно пусто (а еще намного теснее, чем он себе представлял). Единственные посетители — пара, смотрящая фотографии свадебных тортов за одним из столиков. Даже за стойкой никого не было.

Тецуро подошел к витрине, заполненной шоколадными конфетами и пестро украшенными пирожными. Он уже почти прижался носом к стеклу, но, услышав чужие шаги, отступил и попытался выглядеть прилично.

— Вам помочь выбрать что-нибудь конкретное?? — услышал Тецуро, все еще нависая над витриной и рассматривая сладости. Он остался стоять в той же позе и не глядел на владельца столь скучающего голоса.

— Мне нужно что-нибудь на день рождения моей бабушки, и я работаю поблизости, так что… — он наткнулся глазами на какие-то разноцветные… печенюшки? Пирожные? 

— Что это? — спросил он, указывая, и наконец выпрямился..

..чтобы увидеть перед собой безумно красивого парня. Высокого. Стройного. Сердитого. Блондина. Тецуро забыл, как дышать.

— Это макаруны (*). Прямо как указано в ценнике, — лицо блондина почти не изменилось. Очки заставляли глаза парня выглядеть чуть больше и ярче обычного, а его губы сложены в острую, тонкую линию, будто он пытался сдержать другие комментарии. Все это было дополнено тонкими светлыми волосами и нежной линией челюсти. Он выглядел слишком горячим и злобным.

Тецуро молился, чтобы его голос прозвучал ровно. 

— Я умею читать, — это _провал_ , его голос чуть не сломался. Он прочистил горло. — Но _что такое_ макаруны? Печенье или что-то типа того?

— Вы можете попробовать один, — предложил блондин, его голос прозвучал чуть более оживленным.

— Да?

— За триста йен, — с ухмылкой добавил тот.

Тецуро умирал. Прямо там, где сейчас стоял. Он просто умирал. Этот парень был идеальным. 

— Хорошо. Дайте мне тот фиолетовый, — Тецуро указал пальцем направление.

— Будьте более конкретным. Там с ягодами, лавандой...

— Давайте первый.

Блондин осторожно достал темно-фиолетовый макарун, завернул его в обертку и останавился, прежде чем передать его. 

— Вы будете есть сейчас или позже?

— Можно и сейчас.

— Я имею в виду, вам дать тарелку? — он ленивым жестом указал на стопку маленьких белых тарелочек на стойке.

Тецуро покачал головой.

— Неа, я просто суну его в рот, — его сердце перестало биться, когда он переосмыслил эту фразу.

Блондин просто протянул ему это фиолетовое нечто, и Тецуро повезло насладиться моментом мимолетного касания руки парня.

Когда Тецуро наклонился, чтобы укусить, блондин останавил его.

— Сначала вы должны заплатить.

Тецуро зачерпнул немного резервной самоуверенности со дна своих скудных запасов.

— Не думаешь, что я достаточно хорош для трехсот йен? — он усмехнулся и приподнял одну бровь.

Блондин лишь пожал плечами. Тецуро пришлось пересмотреть свою предыдущую оценку. Этот парень был горячим и слишком _скучающим_. Тецуро очень хотелось узнать, что может заставить его смеяться или злиться. Он был бы рад любой подсказке.

Блондин прошел мимо стойки и встал за кассу. Он снял одну из перчаток и Тецуро изо всех сил потарался не пялиться на эти грациозные пальцы. Он поднял глаза и почувствовал себя на седьмом небе от счастья, когда наконец-то заметил бейджик с именем парня. 

— Вот, держите, Цукишима-сан, — сказал он, передавая деньги.

Цукишима поднял одну руку, чтобы прикрыть бейдж, прикрепленный к его аккуратному черному фартуку. С кухни вышла женщина с подносом свежей выпечки, и Цукишима, забрав деньги, тихо вздохнул, заставляя себя выпрямиться и натянуто улыбнуться. Тецуро предпочел бы прежнее выражение его лица.

В это же мгновение вся атмосфера разрушилась, и Тецуро внезапно осознал, что этот парень на работе, что женщина, кажется, его начальница, стоит прямо позади него, и где-то рядом крутятся другие посетители. Его конечности стали казаться слишком длинными. Он забыл, как нужно есть. Как люди жуют? Не слишком ли много он откусил за раз? Как правильно есть макаруны?

Он закончил в два укуса, оставив только немного крошек и пятно ягодной начинки на пальце. 

— Довольно неплохо, — сухо сказал Тецуро, сжимая обертку в руках. Он переступил с ноги на ногу. — И это определенно печенье.

Уголок рта Цукишимы слегка дернулся. Тецуро поднялся на новый уровень блаженства.

— Итак, — Цукишима встал на носочки и указал на витрину, — вы хотели взять что-то для своей…

— Бабушки.

— Точно, — Цукишима аккуратно протиснулся мимо женщины, которая заканчивала раскладывать сладости.

Тецуро проследовал за ним, пока они не останавились перед рядами прекраснейших сладостей. 

— Я возьму еще немного макарунов. 

Он прикусил нижнюю губу, мысленно подсчитывая, сколько можно было потратить до следующей зарплаты. Тецуро хотел побаловать бабушку чем-то небольшим, но в то же время необычным. 

— Наверно шесть.

— С чем вы хотите.. — Цукишима остановился, и кривая ухмылка вернулась на его лицо, — ..сэр?

Тецуро мысленно повторял то, с какой интонацией блондин сказал «сэр», до тех пор, пока не заснул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) http://livecity.info/images/fkk.jpg


	2. Я ужасен в отношениях

Его бабушке очень понравились эти макаруны. Они наслаждались ими, пока пили чай, приготовленный Тецуро, сидя в гостиной и весело болтая ни о чем. После того, как дедушка умер, Тецуро привык переживать, что его бабушке одиноко, ведь она ужасно по нему скучала. Но сегодня она рассказывала ему о том, как чудесно отметила свой день рождения вместе с подругами, и они так заговорились, что даже не заметили, как вернулся его отец. По доброте душевной они решили оставить тому один макарун.

На следующий день у Тецуро была смена в кофейне до занятий. Умом он понимал, что нет и шанса, что пекарня откроется до шести утра, но, просто на всякий случай, сегодня парень проходил мимо нее чуть медленнее, чем обычно.

Когда он наконец пришёл, его друг, Акааши, уже чем-то занимался за стойкой. Тецуро сонно ему кивнул, прежде чем исчезнуть в подсобке и вернуться в помятом красном фартуке.

— Утречка, — сказал он, зевнув. 

— Доброе утро, — вздохнул Акааши.

Они учились в одном колледже, но на разных факультетах и подружились только из-за того, что стали работать вместе. Обычно Акааши был очень сдержанным, и в иной ситуации Тецуро не представилось бы возможности узнать парня получше. Он был очень рад, что встретил его. Акааши был для него не только приятным коллегой, но и отличным другом.

Неожиданное покашливание где-то неподалеку заставило Тецуро вздрогнуть. Он перевел взгляд к источнику звука и удивился, заметив парня Акааши за углом. 

— Почему здесь Бокуто? Мы еще не открылись, — поддразнил он.

— Сегодня утром он захотел прокатиться вместе, — ответил Акааши, на мгновение приподняв уголки губ в мягкой улыбке. Бокуто засиял, взглянув на Акааши, и подмигнул Тецуро перед тем, как вернуться в книжный магазин напротив, где он работал. Парень был очень сонным, но оставался все тем же Бокуто — человеком с самым огромным сердцем, которого только встречал Тецуро.

Через некоторое время они начали работать, потихоньку стали подтягиваться посетители. Тецуро хотел забыться в работе, отвлечься от быстро сокращающегося банковского счета, гор невыполненных заданий и блондина, который мог работать сегодня совсем неподалеку.

Когда прошла первая волна посетителей, Тецуро поискал взглядом, чем бы себя занять. Он решил прибраться за стойкой, где и поймал Акааши с Бокуто за каким-то разговором. Бокуто дулся, а Акааши выглядел строгим и непреклонным, хотя явно пытался подавить усмешку.

— У тебя на этой неделе матч в другом городе, ты должен закрыть свои долги. Встретимся дома.

— Но 'Кааши… — Бокуто драматично сполз по стойке.

— Твои профессора довольно уступчивые, но будет лучше сделать это сейчас, чем мучиться позже.

— Я могу поучиться здесь, — Бокуто отступил на шаг и закусил нижнюю губу.

— Ты же знаешь, что не можешь, — теперь на лице Акааши расцвета небольшая улыбка.

— Ага, знаю.

Для кого-то с таким ростом, как у Бокуто, он всегда казался меньше и очаровательнее, когда рядом был Акааши.

— Может, пойдешь в библиотеку? — предложил Акааши, аккуратно коснувшись руки Бокуто.

Плечи парня опустились.

— Обычно ты выкладываешься там на полную, — Акааши прильнул к своему парню и прошептал напоследок, — Бокуто-сан.

Это выглядело, как хорошо отработанный трюк. После нескольких слащавых прощаний и быстрых поцелуев над кофемашиной, Бокуто выскочил за дверь с рюкзаком, перекинутым через одно плечо.

— Боже, он такой горячий, — пробормотал Акааши себе под нос.

— Вы такие придурки, — хмыкнул Тецуро. — Напомни, сколько вы уже вместе?

— Три года и… — Акааши, поочередно загнув пальцы, продолжил — …семь месяцев. Мы начали встречаться на моем втором году в старшей школе, он был на третьем.

Тецуро откинулся назад и растекся по стойке. Потирая место, где фартук впивался в его шею, он сказал: 

— Я хочу этого — не Бокуто, конечно — просто того же, что у вас… — Тецуро громко простонал, проводя руками по лицу, прежде чем продолжить. — Я ужасен в отношениях.

— Почему ты так говоришь?

К ним зашел посетитель и они прервались, чтобы принять заказ. 

— Ты был здесь, когда со мной порвали в последний раз, — напомнил ему Тецуро. Не прошло и года, как он запланировал совместное путешествие, а после этого его парень просто испарился. Вместо него Тецуро взял с собой Кенму. Нечто подобное случалось с ним не впервые и Тецуро изо всех сил постарался провести этот год, сосредоточившись лишь на семье, работе и учебе.

— Верно, но ты никогда не говорил мне, что именно произошло.

— Я просто… людей отпугивает то, как сильно и быстро я влюбляюсь. Я слишком увлекаюсь и перебарщиваю.

Посетители. Пауза. Мокко и кофе с молоком для каких-то студентов, спешащих на первую пару.

— Ну, это не настолько ужасно, — сказал Акааши, передавая заказ.

— Именно настолько. Нет людей, которые хотели бы, чтобы их парень сходу планировал совместные поездки и говорил «я люблю тебя» слишком рано.

— Бокуто хотел бы. Я сказал, что люблю его, на нашем первом свидании.

Глаза Тецуро расширились. 

— Чего?

— Тогда я уже любил его некоторое время, так что это показалось мне правильным, — он пожал плечами, вытирая тряпкой пролитый на стойку кофе. — Тогда я не знал чувства стыда, и ни капли не смутился из-за этого, — Акааши мягко рассмеялся, выглянув в окно. — С правильным человеком это не так уж и плохо.

Пауза. Посетители. Тройной эспрессо. Мятный мокко. Американо для кого-то, кто похоже даже не ложился спать. Ванильный латте. Студенты университета по соседству начинают оживать.

— Ой-й, этот парень выглядит как ты в прошлую пятницу, — захихикал Акааши.

— Грубо. Мне, по крайней мере, было весело. И некоторые из нас на вечеринках танцуют, а не стоят в уголке и пытаются выглядеть крутыми.

— Я не пытался выглядеть крутым, — усмехнулся Акааши и уставился на себе под ноги. — Мне было так жарко и я был так пьян, что совсем не хотел двигаться. На самом деле, не думаю, что вообще смог бы, даже если бы захотел.

Тецуро слегка откинул голову, смеясь. 

— Ну, ты выглядел неплохо.

— Спасибо, ты тоже. Хотя, кажется, ты был чересчур потным.

Они отдали еще несколько заказов, работая в слаженном темпе. Смены с Акааши всегда пролетали очень быстро.

Когда Акааши вернулся к их разговору, его голос звучал искренне. Он опирался на край стойки и осматривал кофейню. 

— Я знаю, что другие люди думают об этом — мы слишком молоды, чтобы чувствовать такое, это пройдет, мы совершаем ошибку — но я привык быть немного странным и я счастлив, так что…

Еще одна пауза, еще один латте. Это был заказ не с собой, так что Акааши потратил лишнюю минуту, чтобы вывести замысловатый листочек на пенке. Он почти засиял, когда женщина похвалила его работу.

В этот раз Акааши улыбнулся по-настоящему, и Тецуро вспомнил, почему ненадолго влюбился в этого парня, когда впервые его встретил. 

— Бокуто не идеален, как и я. Он может быть капризным и грустным, но, полагаю, его нельзя назвать трудным человеком только из-за того, что у него душа нараспашку. 

Тецуро заметил розовые пятна на переносице Акааши, когда тот сбежал в подсобку, пряча лицо.

— Ты прав, вы странные. Ну, в хорошем смысле этого слова. Я правда рад за вас двоих.

Акааши уже коснулся ручки двери, но притормозил, прежде чем открыть ее. 

— Что заставило тебя задуматься об этом сегодня?

— Да так, ничего.

— Ладно, — отозвался Акааши, но в его голосе явно слышались коварные нотки.

Когда Тецуро закончил свою смену, он снова медленно прошел мимо пекарни, и высокого блондина определенно не было за стойкой.


	3. Старушки считают меня очаровательным

Несколько дней прошли в потоке занятий, подработке репетитором, помощи бабушке и внимательном наблюдении за пекарней. Всматриваться в большие витрины, наполненные выпечкой, стало для него настолько обычным делом, что, когда Тецуро наконец заметил светлые волосы и хмурый взгляд за стойкой, он испугался и отскочил от окна, спеша начать свою смену пораньше.

Он попытался отвлечься, занявшись работой. Когда Куроо не обслуживал клиентов со своей самой лучшей улыбкой на лице, он чистил, сортировал, поправлял. Это не помогало. Тецуро не мог перестать думать о том, что хозяин ухмылки, которую он стабильно видел во снах, находился совсем рядом.

Тецуро оперся локтями о стойку. Это пройдет. Как и все прошлые влюбленности, это пройдет, и он останется целым и невредимым. Но если он побалует себя немного, ничего страшного же не случится, верно? Он и раньше влюблялся в друзей. Именно это сейчас и происходило. _Все будет хорошо._

Когда его смена закончилась, он решительно пошел в сторону пекарни, напоминая себе, что на самом деле он нормальный, а не застенчивый и неловкий, каким был в прошлый раз. 

_Я справлюсь. Я общаюсь с людьми целыми днями, и они смеются над моими шутками. Старушки считают меня очаровательным_.

Тецуро открыл дверь слишком резко, и колокольчик на ней зазвенел так громко, что привлек к себе внимание почти всех посетителей пекарни, а также одного блондина за стойкой. Он спокойно подошел к нему поближе и с победной улыбкой поздоровался.

— Привет, спасибо за тот раз. Моей бабушке очень понравились макаруны.

Слова вылетели слишком быстро, но в целом Тецуро остался доволен результатом. Он вошел и заговорил как нормальный человек.

Цукишима одарил его кривой улыбкой.

— Добро пожаловать, — ответил он медленно, с вопросительными нотками в конце. Его брови слегка сдвинулись к переносице.

— Я хотел бы взять еще немного этих штук, — Тецуро засунул руки в карманы и переступил с ноги на ногу, желая, чтобы на нем было что-то кроме старой черной футболки и джинсов, которые он носил под фартуком весь день. — Какие из них твои любимые? — смело начал прощупывать почву он.

— Ну… — брови Цукишимы слегка расслабились, но его речь осталась медленной, неуверенной, — шоколадные довольно популярны, но мне, — он сделал паузу, чтобы взглянуть на него, — нравятся клубничные и малиновые. Или какие-нибудь кофейные.

— О, так ты любишь кофе? — Тецуро порадовался потенциальной точке соприкосновения. Как друг, конечно. Он собирался продолжать в том же духе, по возможности избегая влюбленности. Но если он заведет себе нового привлекательного друга…

— Думаю, да, — пожал плечами Цукишима.

Тецуро немного понурился, но продолжил развивать тему.

— Я работаю в кофейне неподалеку, — он указал вправо, — ты должен как-нибудь заскочить туда, она ведь довольно близко и все такое.

— Хорошо — ответил блондин с отсутствующим выражением лица.

— Ты учишься где-то поблизости? — снова попытался Тецуро.

— Да, — все, что он получил в ответ.

_Хорошо_ , решил Тецуро, _пока можно остановиться и на этом._ В конце концов, этот парень был на работе. Обычно Тецуро был не против поболтать, но он также знал, что Акааши, например, предпочитал работать молча. Может его и обижало это молчание, но Тецуро вполне мог понять причину. Он наклонился немного ниже, как будто все еще не мог определиться с выбором.

— Я первокурсник, — произнес Цукишима после недолгого молчания.

Тецуро глубоко вдохнул и поклялся, что воздух начал пахнуть чуть слаще, чем мгновение назад. Он выпрямился и сверкнул улыбкой.

— Потрясающе. Я на третьем курсе, педагогический.

— Бизнес, — лаконично ответили ему, как и в прошлый раз, с небольшим намеком на улыбку.

Зашел новый посетитель и Цукишима отвлекся, прося подождать минутку, поэтому Тецуро вынужден был как можно быстрее определиться со вкусом.

На этот раз он взял всего четыре макаруна, чтобы сэкономить деньги — клубничный, малиновый, мокко и кофе с молоком. Это больше, чем Тецуро рассчитывал потратить на что-то столь бессмысленное, но он понимал, что это того стоило. Тецуро осторожно обнял коробку одной рукой и неловко потянулся рукой назад, чтобы вытащить телефон из переднего кармана рюкзака.

Он позвонил несколько раз, прежде чем ему ответили. 

— Котенок! Ты дома?

Кенма просто безразлично промычал в ответ.

— Приму это за «да». Ты занят?

— Я учусь.

Тецуро засмеялся про себя. 

— Кенма, я слышу твою видеоигру.

В ответ раздался короткий смешок. 

— Но рядом со мной лежит открытая книга, — возразил Кенма.

— Я иду.

Его лучший друг горько вздохнул.

— Хорошо, но у меня нет еды.

— Уже позаботился об этом.

Тецуро посмотрел на коробку в руках. 

— Типа того.

— Ну, тогда ты приглашен. Типа того.

Кенма больше не жил по соседству с ним, но Тецуро все равно продолжал забегать к нему всякий раз, когда у него была такая возможность. Ему никогда не требовалось приглашение — не тогда, когда они были детьми, и определенно не сейчас.

Добравшись до крошечной квартирки Кенмы, он открыл дверь ключом, который Кенма как-то дал ему для «чрезвычайных ситуаций». Очевидно, что чрезвычайная ситуация возникала тогда, когда Кенма не хотел вставать, чтобы открыть дверь, что происходило почти всегда.

Кенма поднял глаза от своей игры и с подозрением посмотрел на коробку в руках Куроо.

Обычно Тецуро появлялся с пакетом своих любимых чипсов со вкусом кимчи. 

— Это макаруны, — объяснил он, открывая коробку.

Брови Кенмы сошлись у переносицы. 

— Хочу ли я знать, почему ты тратишь деньги на такие изысканные десерты?

— Нет, — бодро ответил Тецуро.

— Отлично, а теперь бери второй джойстик.


	4. Мне нравится то, что нравится

В течение следующих двух недель у Тецуро установился четкий график. Он проходил мимо пекарни по пути на работу и обратно, и, если замечал Цукишиму, обязательно заходил, чтобы купить что-нибудь достаточно недорогое для места, откуда другие посетители обычно выходили с чем-то, что стоит примерно столько же, сколько Тецуро зарабатывал в день. Каждый раз он пытался поближе познакомиться с блондином, но это было очень трудно

Однажды он купил всего лишь один птифур (1).

— Их обычно покупают по четыре, восемь или двенадцать, — вставил Цукишима с невозмутимым видом.

— Ну, я просто хочу взять один к кофе, — Тецуро постучал по бумажному стаканчику в руке, — скоро занятия.

Когда Цукишима отдал ему чек, Тецуро спросил:  
— Так ты из Токио?

— Нет, из Мияги.

Ответы Цукишимы всегда были лаконичными, но Тецуро не сдавался. На следующий день он взял мадлен (2). У него во рту остался легкий привкус лимона и меда, когда он быстро съел это печенье причудливой формы.

— Как проходит твой весенний семестр? — спросил Тецуро с крошками на губах.

Цукишима пожал плечами.

— Неплохо.

В день выдачи зарплаты Тецуро взял что-то, что Цукишима назвпл мильфеем (3). Он был слишком красивым, чтобы портить вилкой, и поэтому есть его было очень трудно. Тецуро заметил, как Цукишима захихикал над ним, когда он безуспешно попытался не испортить это произведение искусства, усыпанное клубникой. Он был очень смущен, но почувствовал, как его колени начинают дрожать, когда понял, что Цукишима наблюдал за ним. И даже если его смех был немного злым, Тецуро почувствовал странное тепло во всем теле, когда вернул маленькую белую тарелку.

— Ты тоже печешь? — спросил Тецуро.

— Иногда.

— А ты можешь делать что-то вроде, — он сделал паузу, пытаясь произнести название правильно, — ми… мель… ту штуку, что я только что ел?

— Не в студенческом общежитии.

Он выучил несколько французских слов, которые услышал из постепенно расширяющихся ответов блондина. Однако за пределами пекарни продолжалась обычная жизнь.

Тецуро снова вышел в утреннюю смену; он принимал заказы, пока Акааши заканчивал работу. Поток клиентов начал утихать, и Тецуро наконец почувствовал, что снова может дышать.

Пока не забыл как.

Цукишима вошел через двойные двери кофейни. Его выглаженный черный фартук пропал, а на его месте появились темные джинсы и университетская толстовка с капюшоном, которая свободно сидела на тонкой фигуре блондина, но не доходила до конца его огромных рук. Его волосы были чуть более взъерошенными, чем обычно, с большим количеством прядей, торчащими под странными углами.

Все в нем казалось мягким и теплым, пока Тецуро не заметил ухмылку, которая, скорее всего, однажды станет причиной его скорой смерти.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал его Тецуро, и мысленно похлопал себя по плечу за то, что сумел сказать что-то по-человечески. Он широко улыбнулся блондину.

Цукишима коротко кивнул в ответ, когда подошел к стойке. Его глаза медленно просконировали меню над головой Тецуро.

Через несколько мгновений Куроо кое-что предложил.

— Люди, как правило, берут наше традиционное латте, особенно если собираются остаться здесь. Акааши — мастер в приготовлении латте.

— Может быть. Обычно я беру что-то послаще. 

Тецуро заметил, как Цукишима теребил подол своей толстовки одной рукой, и его сердце начало биться быстрее. Этот блондин нервничал? Он не позволил себе закончить эту мысль. Она была слишком хороша, чтобы даже надеяться.

— В самом деле? Ты выглядишь как человек, который взял бы черный кофе.

Цукишима закатил глаза. 

— Я работаю в кондитерской.

— Так вот как это называется? Я думал, что это обычная пекарня.

— Это тип пекарни, но для того, чтобы претендовать на звание кондитерской, нужно быть более… — он прервался. — Это просто работа, но я думаю, мне нравится то, что мы делаем, поэтому…

— А тебе не станет плохо от всего этого сахара?

Цукишима посмотрел на него, как на идиота, за то, что тот посмел предположить нечто подобное. 

— Нет.

— Тебе нравится мокко?

Цукишима кивнул.

— Да. Я добавляю шоколадные сливки в мой растворимый кофе дома.

— Ох, это ранит меня, — Тецуро драматично хватился за сердце. Он заметил, что Акааши краем глаза смотрел на них, но заставил себя отвернуться от него. — Это похоже на разницу между обычными пекарнями и вашей. Сейчас я покажу тебе истину. Ты хорошо относишься к корице?

— Да, и я хотел бы взять кофе с собой.

Через несколько минут он передал мокко Цукишиме, хотя обычно это было работой Акааши. На стаканчике он написал «Цукишима» и быстро пририсовал маленькую кошачью мордочку черным маркером. Если Цукишима и заметил это, то ничего не сказал. _Это чересчур_ , одернул себя Тецуро, _притормози_.

Цукишима посмотрел на чашку, не беря ее в руки. 

— Можете положить побольше взбитых сливок сверху?

— Серьезно? — недоверчиво спросил Тецуро, прежде чем выполнить просьбу.

Цукишима пожал плечами.

— Мне нравится то, что нравится.

_Мне тоже_ , подумал Тецуро. 

— Наслаждайтесь своими занятиями! — сказал он с широкой улыбкой. Честно говоря, это был самый длинный разговор, который у них когда-либо был, и он находился на седьмом небе от счастья.

— Это вряд ли.

Тецуро вопросительно поднял бровь, и Цукишима пояснил:

— Менеджмент. Там слишком много работы в группах. Общаться с другими первокурсниками утомительно, поэтому я и пришел за кофе.

Тецуро засмеялся, и Цукишима тоже начал немного пофыркивать. Этот звук заставил Тецуро почувствовать легкость во всем теле даже после того, как Цукишима ушел.

— Что это я сейчас видел? — спросил Акааши позади.

Тецуро развернулся, словно забыв, что его друг все время стоял за ним. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Это просто мое обычное _отличное_ обслуживание клиентов. Ты тоже должен попробовать как-нибудь, — он хотел сменить тему разговора.

Руки Акааши были скрещены на груди, во взгляде читалось самодовольство. 

— Это не то, что я только что видел.

— Ты выдумываешь.

— Откуда вы знаете друг друга? — продолжал давить Акааши, и Тецуро почувствовал, как его щеки предательски вспыхнули.

— Он работает в пекарне неподалеку. Я заходил туда, чтобы купить кое-что на день рождения моей бабушки пару недель назад.

— И с тех пор несколько раз возвращался?

— Мне нравятся их сладости, — Тецуро понимал, что его оправдания дерьмовые, но все равно произнес их.

— Конечно, — Акааши оттолкнулся от стойки. — В следующий раз, когда ты туда пойдешь, принеси что-нибудь — шоколадный хлеб, например, — он сделал паузу, и на его лице появилась похабная ухмылка, — или парня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-pdb/879261/123a2797-4981-4b34-983d-ad5744633b8f/s1200   
> (2) http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-wQ6vtN3hOC4/T3FAwP66wtI/AAAAAAAAC2U/oGQn6UXzCd8/s1600/DSC07284%20(1).JPG  
> (3) http://fannykitchen.com/image/5088.jpg


	5. Тецу, ты выглядишь ужасно

Тецуро ушел со своего последнего занятия в пятницу и лениво просматривал ленту в телефоне, дожидаясь автобуса. Он устал и с нетерпением ждал возможности отдохнуть, прежде чем завтра начнутся выходные. Все, чего он сейчас хотел — это поваляться на диване, поесть и лечь спать пораньше.

Во втором семестре его учеба стала злобной зверюгой, с которой нужно было считаться. Кроме того, он продолжал брать дополнительные смены на работе и дополнительных учеников, чтобы помочь отцу со счетами. Это меньшее, что он мог сделать, так как ему не нужно было платить за аренду, но Тецуро все равно был полностью измотан. Тем не менее, он не ныл, поскольку знал, что его отец работает гораздо усерднее, чтобы как-то сводить концы с концами.

А пока он лениво листал беседу их небольшой компашки. Как и предполагалось, в эту пятницу Кай собирался устроить вечеринку, однако Тецуро сомневался, что захочет пойти. Акааши уехал из города, чтобы посмотреть игру Бокуто, а в подобные места он обычно ходил именно с этими двумя. К тому же, не похоже, что сейчас у него найдется достаточно сил, чтобы вытащить Кенму из его квартирки. От одной мысли об этом его клонило в сон.

В итоге, хоть он и заснул в автобусе, все же как-то успел проснуться за несколько остановок до дома. Тецуро наспех вытер слюну, скопившуюся в уголке рта, и неловко кивнул женщине рядом с ним, одновременно извиняясь за грубость и спрашивая разрешение протиснуться мимо нее, чтобы выйти из автобуса.

К тому времени, как он влетел в двери своего дома, было еще довольно рано. Он как можно быстрее снял ботинки и потащился в гостиную, готовясь сбросить свой тяжелый рюкзак и смотреть телевизор до скончания времен.

Его бабушка сидела за _котацу_ спиной к телевизору и что-то читала. _Котацу_ Натто.

Она снова щелкнула языком.

— Очень смешно, Тэцу-кун. Правильный ответ — веселье. Сегодня я ходила в кино, и на нас с друзьями кидали странные взгляды в чайной, потому что мы смеялись слишком сильно.

Тецуро помнил, что такое веселье. Иногда Куроо казалось, что у него было намного больше времени до того, как начался третий курс.

— У меня почти нет времени для веселья, бабушка.

— Ты звучишь так жалко. Где мой внук? Что ты с ним сделал? — она захихикала.

Тецуро сел и резко потянулся.

— Он в спячке. Примерно с октября, — он выдавил ухмылку в ответ, но не смог надолго ее удержать. — Не знаю. Я просто устал сильнее, чем обычно. Раньше я был в состоянии одновременно получать высокие оценки, работать и при этом постоянно зависать с друзьями, но сейчас мне требуется гораздо больше усилий, чтобы держать свои оценки на прежнем уровне, и, как только я заканчиваю с работой, я выжат как лимон.

Сейчас бабушка посмотрела на него так же, как когда он сдирал кожу с ободранного колена, упав на улице.

— Тогда не напрягайся так, что забываешь о веселье. Ты работаешь сегодня?

— Нет, — облегченно выдохнул Тецуро.

— Тогда вздремни, как старичок, которым ты, похоже, стал. Ставлю на то, что после этого ты захочешь чем-нибудь заняться. Заодно вытащи Кен-куна из его квартирки. Ему определенно нужно развеяться, — она тихо засмеялась. Тецуро тоже.

— Ты говоришь мне, что пришло время тихого часа?

— Да. Навевает воспоминания, — она махнула рукой в сторону лестницы. — До скорого. Хотя, может сначала чаю выпьешь?

— Нет, я в порядке.

Два часа спустя во рту Тецуро стало сухо, как в пустыне, но теперь он хотя бы начал чувствовать себя человеком. Когда он спустился вниз, то услышал, как его бабушка возилась с чем-то на кухне, хотя его отец, вроде бы, все еще не вернулся с работы. Он помог ей приготовить обед, отложил одну порцию для отца и положил немного в контейнер, чтобы отнести Кенме. За обедом они просто болтали ни о чем, и он продолжал обещать, что обязательно повеселится сегодня вечером.

Тецуро появился у Кенмы сразу после того, как покончил с домашкой. Он знал, что скоро к Каю начнут подтягиваться люди, но перед этим ему нужно было как-то задобрить Кенму. Он передал ему еду сразу, как только зашел внутрь, и Кенма вперился в нее голодным взглядом.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, открывая домашнюю еду. Пока тот ел, Тецуро решил подумать о том, что можно было бы добавить в список покупок Кенмы.

Когда они закончили обедать и начали вместе, с джойстиками в руках, прокладывать себе путь через кишащие динозаврами джунгли, Кенма спросил:  
— Ну и куда ты потащишь меня сегодня?

— К Каю.

Лгать было бессмысленно — Кенма знал, как это работает.

В ответ тот лишь уклончиво хмыкнул.

— Ты не против?

— Ага, — Кенма сделал паузу, читая статистику на экране. — Я бы никогда не пошел туда в одиночку, но, думаю, с тобой будет неплохо.

— О, так тебе не все равно! — Тецуро неловко обнял Кенму за плечи.

— Куро, игра. Сфокусируйся, — в голосе Кенмы появились слабые беспокойные нотки.

Тецуро посмеивался.

— Хорошо хорошо. Мы поиграем еще чуть-чуть, — он сделал пару неплохих выстрелов из своего лука, — и тогда пойдем.

Спустя некоторое время он уже стоял у дома Кая и слышал оттуда голоса, которые вызывали у него такие же волнение и страх, которые он испытывал до того, как стал достаточно общительным. Он знал, что будет рад, когда зайдет, и потом ни за что не захочет уходить, заставляя Кенму вытаскивать его оттуда и спасать от сомнительных предложений, но прямо сейчас, перед тем, как зайти, как ему как всегда понадобился глубокий вдох.

Он распахнул незапертую дверь, и первое, что увидел, — это светлые волосы.


	6. Ничего такого

— Ну что там? — проворчал Кенма, заталкивая Тецуро в шумную квартиру.

Он видел только затылок, но это, несомненно, был Цукишима. Тецуро наблюдал, как парень уходит дальше, все глубже в комнату, заполненную людьми. 

— Ничего, просто показалось, что увидел кое-кого.

— И?

— Я обознался, — соврал он.

Тецуро плыл сквозь толпу с Кенмой на буксире, пока не нашел Кая и остальных своих друзей. Кай был уже довольно пьян, а Яку беззастенчиво пялился на своего нового русского «друга», на которого он, как говорят, хотел «забраться, как на гору».

Тецуро пытался прислушиваться к разговорам, но его глаза неотрывно сканировали толпу. Эта квартира была не настолько большой, куда он мог подеваться?

Не то чтобы он искал его, конечно.

Вскоре они начали играть в бирпонг (*) с какими-то растерянными гостями. Наверное, они были в этой компании новенькими. Кай откинул голову назад и рассмеялся, когда Тецуро широко улыбнулся. Мало кто знал, но Кенма никогда не промахивался. Помогало и то, что Кенма не пил, и все проигранное пиво шло прямиком в Тецуро. Так что Кенма был силой, с которой приходилось считаться. После легкой победы соперники продолжили играть, так как алкоголь повысил их уверенность в себе, и глаза Кенмы с каждым новым противником округлялись все больше.

Вскоре вокруг него собралась небольшая толпа, чтобы посмотреть на это представление. Теперь Тецуро почувствовал себя немного спокойнее. Это было очень приятным чувство после тяжелой, изнуряющей недели. И даже если он время от времени выпадал из реальности, потому что продолжал сканировать толпу в поисках коротких светлых волос и знакомой ухмылки, его не за что было винить, верно? Просто было бы интересно столкнуться с Цукишимой здесь. Они никогда не виделись вне работы, и это нормально, что ему было любопытно.

Но его желание позлорадствовать в итоге победило. С каждым разом, как они выигрывали, он отбивал Каю пять все сильне и сильнее и обнимал Кенму за плечи, крича о его непобедимости.

Ох. Возможно, он был пьянее, чем думал. Как долго они здесь?

Куроо блуждал глазами по стенам, пытаясь найти часы, но вместо них он обнаружил знакомую светлую шевелюру. Он сталкнулся глазами с Цукишимой, стоящим в первом ряду зрителей. Тецуро быстро обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что Цукишима не смотрит на кого-то позади.

Нет, сзади была только стена.

Он обернулся к Цукишиме, все еще смотрящему на него с нечитаемым лицом. Тецуро слегка помахал ему свободной рукой, не обернутой вокруг плеч его лучшего друга.

Кенма скосил на него взгляд.

— Так, давай-ка принесем тебе воды. Ты потный. 

Он сбросил его руку, и Тецуро выпрямился, разглаживая рубашку. Он посмотрел вперед, но Цукишимы там уже не было.

Тецуро проследовал за Кенмой в маленькую пустующую кухню. Он решил, что не так уж и пьян: он смог встать и неплохо ходил (пока не задался вопросом, смотрит ли на него Цукишима, и чуть не споткнулся по дороге на кухню).

Кенма налил в пластиковый стакан воды и пихнул его в руки Тецуро.

— Спасибо, Котенок. Ты всегда так заботишься обо мне, — сказал он, случайно наступив Кенме на ногу.

Тот просто промычал что-то в ответ, но Тецуро заметил его искреннюю улыбку.

— Хочешь пойти домой?

Кенма пожал плечами:   
— Я не против остаться, если останешься ты.

Небольшая искра надежды вспыхнула в груди Тецуро. Он выглянул из кухни в оживленную гостиную и еще раз осмотрел толпу.

— Хорошо, что все это значит?

Когда Тецуро оглянулся, он заметил, как сузились глаза Кенмы.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты все время оглядывался, даже когда мы играли. Обычно ты этого не делаешь. В смысле, я знаю, что игра тупая, но обычно ты более внимателен.

— Я был внимателен! Я всегда предельно сосредоточен, — Тецуро прижал свободную руку к груди и посмотрел вдаль, как какой-то мудрый философ.

Кенма лениво закатил глаза.

— Давай, рассказывай. Мы с тобой слишком давно знакомы.

— Да ничего такого, — сказал Тецуро, не сдержавшись. Он только что вбил в свой гроб последний гвоздь, и теперь Кенма понял, что что-то происходит.

Хотя, было ли это _чем-то_? Может, его залитый пивом мозг просто заставлял его сердце биться быстрее безо всякой причины?

Кенма вздохнул и прислонился к холодильнику.

— Хорошо. 

Он зевнул, выглядя скучающим. Эта сцена заставила Тецуро вспомнить, почему они дружат — Кенма был таким же драматичным, как и Тецуро, но по-своему.

— Вероятно, ничего такого, — поправил себя Тецуро.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я пытаюсь не влипнуть в очередную катастрофу.

— Но… — Кенма снова скосил на него взгляд. Он постоянно наблюдал, как подобные сцены происходят с его знакомыми, но когда это _в очередной раз_ происходило с Тецуро, он просто терял терпение. Тот не мог понять, выглядит ли Кенма раздраженным или обнадеживающим. На лице Кенмы эти эмоции выглядели одинаково, если только Тецуро не вглядывался чуть пристальнее, но в данный момент он, кажется, просто не мог заставить себя посмотреть в глаза лучшему другу.

— Но я, вроде как, все-таки влип. Случайно. Не специально.

— Кто на этот раз? — Кенма закрыл глаза и прислонил голову к холодильнику.

Тецуро бросил еще один взгляд за угол. 

— Просто кое-кто с работы.

— Коллега? — сморщил нос Кенма, открывая глаза. Он знал, с кем работает Тецуро. Обычно он удовлетворял свою кофеиновую зависимость в кампусе, потому что так было дешевле, но все же он бывал в той кофейне достаточно часто, чтобы знать персонал. Больше всего Кенме нравится Акааши.

— Нет, кое-кто, кто работает поблизости.

— И этот кое-кто здесь?

Тецуро кивнул.

Кенма прикусил нижнюю губу и серьезно задумался. 

— Так ты хочешь уйти или остаться из-за того, что этот кое-кто здесь?

— Не знаю. Остаться..?

— Ты не уверен, — это явно было утверждением, а не вопросом.

— Нет, уверен. Давай останемся. Не так уж и поздно.

— Хочешь с ним поговорить?

— Если получится — круто. Если нет, тоже сойдет.

— Ладно. 

Кажется, это был правильный ответ. Тень улыбки легла на губы Кенмы. 

— Теперь съешь что-нибудь, прежде чем напиваться дальше.

— Спасибо, мама-кошка. 

Тецуро взлохматил волосы Кенмы, прежде чем тот отстранился.

— Перестань, ты странный.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) https://anydaylife.com/post/1074


	7. Приятно было врезаться в тебя. Буквально

Посвежевший и довольный после того, как выпил воды и сжевал горсть чипсов, Тецуро вышел из кухни. Он развернулся к толпе в гостиной. Мягкая дымка заполнила его голову, и теперь он был готов по полной использовать свою прокаченную пивом уверенность. Тецуро начал уверенно пробиваться сквозь толпу, возвращаясь к Каю. Он продолжал повторять «извините» и «мне просто пройти», но все же влетел в чьё-то плечо.

— Блин, прости, — он повернулся, чтобы извиниться, и наткнулся на чьи-то светлые волосы и хмурый взгляд.

Ну конечно.

Он резко выдохнул и взмолился про себя, чтобы Цукишима не заметил, как он застыл. Тецуро почувствовал резкий удар в бок, и затем заметил Кенму, проходящего мимо. Ну, Кенма точно все заметил. Он постарался взять себя в руки.

— Извини, — повторил Тецуро. — Приятно было врезаться в тебя. Буквально, — он улыбнулся и подмигнул ему, хотя внутри весь съежился. — Что привело тебя к Каю? — Куроо изо всех сил попытался перекричать музыку.

Цукишима, все это время смотрящий на что-то позади Тецуро, наконец обратил на него внимание. Он наклонился чуть ближе, чтобы ответ был слышен через громкую музыку.

— О, это тот, в чьей квартире мы находимся? — спросил он отстраненно, но Тецуро не мог не заметить, как покраснели его щеки.

То, как румянец растекся по его бледной коже, насколько _близко_ он сейчас стоял… — Тецуро небрежно захихикал, пока его сердце бешено билось в груди.

— Ты не знал?

— Нет. Меня привел друг, — Цукишима снова уставился на что-то позади него.

— Ну, в любом случае, добро пожаловать, — Тецуро развел руки так широко, как это позволяла тесная комната.

Цукишима перестал оглядываться и снова обратил на него внимание, его глаза неотрывно смотрели на Тецуро. Сегодня они казались менее острыми и чуть более мягкими, чем обычно.

— Это твои друзья?

— Ага, — ответил Тецуро неожиданно высоким голосом. Цукишима стоял так близко. Тецуро задался вопросом, понимал ли тот, как они близко. Может, это было не так уж важно для него.

Музыка затихла, и на мгновение необходимость орать пропала.

— Я знаю Кая и Яку с первого курса.

Он указал на кушетки в гостиной, где сидели эти двое. Он заметил там и Кенму, обосновавшегося рядом с новым русским другом Яку, который, судя по всему, что-то ему втирал.

— Ну, я должен…

— Тебе понравилось то, что ты видел? — спросил Тецуро одновременно с Цукишимой.

Блондин приподнял бровь, и Тецуро захотелось удавиться от собственной неловкости.

— Когда я играл в бирпонг, — он попытался продолжить мысль, — то видел, как ты смотришь на меня, — громкость музыки увеличилась, и ему снова пришлось повысить голос. — Я был довольно неплох, да?

Он уставился на то, как губы Цукишимы изогнулись в острой ухмылке.

— Неплох, — он пожал плечами, наклоняясь к уху Тецуро, — для игры, которая не требует никаких навыков.

Тецуро почувствовал дыхание Цукишимы у своего уха. Он был теплым, близким, вялым и пах фруктовой водкой. Если Тецуро и сомневался раньше, то теперь он был абсолютно уверен — этот человек обязательно станет его следующей катастрофой.

Он был рад, что музыка заглушала стук его сердца. Тецуро отступил на шаг, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Остряк, как и всегда. Не видел, чтобы ты пробовал играть.

Цукишима прищелкнул языком.

— Эта игра не в моем вкусе.

— Тогда что в твоем вкусе? — спросил он с ухмылкой. Где-то во время разговора он, должно быть, умер и родился вновь, потому что теперь эта ситуация казалось более удобной, хоть и до сих пор немного неловкой.

— Что-то без негигиеничных мячей для пинг-понга и тёплого пива, — Цукишима снова приблизился, когда толпа уплотнилась. Он протянул руку и щелкнул по бутылке пива в руке Тецуро.

Они флиртовали? Это было похоже на флирт. Тецуро не мог отвести глаз от яркого румянца на переносице Цукишимы.

— Попробуй, прежде чем критиковать, — он прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы привести себя в чувство.

— Уже пробовал.

— И? — Тецуро приподнял одну бровь.

Цукишима снова наклонился к его уху.

— Это реально тупо.

Блондин выпрямился, и на его губах появилась улыбка, которая быстро исчезла, стоило ему посмотреть себе под ноги.

И вот теперь Тецуро абсолютно не знал, что делать. Эпицентр его следующей удивительной катастрофы был так близко. Он был пьян, но оставался все тем же умником, стоящим за прилавком в пекарне. Тецуро получил такую удивительную возможность, но он понятия не имел, что сказать.

Его мозг метался между глупыми разговорами о погоде и учебе, которые он вел со своими клиентами, но ничего из этого не подходило. Его разум плавился, и где-то в урагане слов и фраз он сумел выдать.

— Ты рад, что пришел?

Цукишима на мгновение поднял на него взгляд, на его лице не было и намека на улыбку. Он приоткрыл рот, уставившись на Тецуро, а затем пожал плечами, возвращаясь к своему нормальному состоянию.

— Все было нормально. Хотя лучше бы здесь было поти…

— Цукки! — кто-то налетел на блондина, выводя его из равновесия. Тецуро заметил покрасневшего и очень веснушчатого парня, обнимающего Цукишиму за талию. Он практически терся лицом о руку Цукишимы.

— Я нашел тебя! — прокричал он, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

Цукишима пихнул парня в плечо, заставляя встать нормально, но Тецуро не упустил из вида искреннюю улыбку, появившуюся на его лице.

— Пошли, Ямагучи. Боже, ты так быстро напиваешься.

Тот парень, судя по всему, Ямагучи, засмеялся и снова прилип к руке Цукишимы.

— Знаю.

На этот раз блондин не оттолкнул его.

— Теперь ты готов уйти? — спросил Цукишима.

— Кто это? — Ямагучи показал на Тецуро. Его палец качался из стороны в сторону, будто он не мог удержать его в неподвижном состоянии.

— Я Куроо. Приятно познакомиться, — может они и были пьяны, но у него все еще осталось понятие о хороших манерах.

Ямагучи сильнее обвился вокруг руки Цукишимы.

— Откуда ты знаешь Цукки, Куроо-сан? — протянул вопрос Ямагучи в унисон с играющей музыкой.

Тецуро напрягся, снова услышав прозвище и наблюдая, как легко Цукишима впустил этого парня в свое личное пространство.

Цукишима ответил вместо него.

— Он работает недалеко от меня.

Блондин снова толкнул своего друга, и на этот раз Ямагучи встал на ноги. Цукишима повернулся к Тецуро.

— Ну, увидимся.

— Ага, увидимся. Рад был врезаться в тебя.

— Да, я тоже.

Он помахал ему на прощание, когда они прошли мимо Тецуро, и его прежний настрой испарился.

Тецуро проследил за тем, как Цукишима и его друг шли к выходу. Когда они вышли, Цукишима откинул голову назад и засмеялся, обнимая своего друга.


	8. Ты смог бы их приготовить?

Благодаря тому, что прошлой ночью он предпринял все возможные (и неоднократно проверенные) антипохмельные меры, Тецуро проснулся от звука надрывающегося будильника, а не от чувства, будто его голову разбили на две части. Апельсиновый сок и мультивитаминный коктейль как всегда отлично справились со своей задачей. Как и его любимые пушистые носочки. И правильный порядок выключения света. Последнее могло быть обычным суеверием, но оно еще ни разу не подвело его.

Его немного тошнило, но это можно было исправить хорошим завтраком. Хотя можно ли было назвать это завтраком, если уже почти полдень?

Тецуро лежал в постели, поставив телефон на подушку, и просматривал фотографии, сделанные прошлой ночью, и сообщения, которые он так и не потрудился прочитать. Его внимание привлек диалог с Кенмой.

Кентенок ≫ сейчас я смотрю, как ты позоришься  
Кентенок ≫ блин, это так смущает  
Кентенок ≫ почему мы друзья?  
Кентенок ≫ а вообще я пишу тебе, чтобы заставить этого Льва перестать болтать со мной, но это не работает  
Кентенок ≫ не думаю, что его как-то заботит то, что я не слушаю  
Кентенок ≫ наверно, он бы и с деревом разговор завел  
Кентенок ≫ помоги мне, когда закончишь быть таким катастрофично тупым

≪ Ты самый худший. Я заеду к тебе после работы, кстати. Будь готов, я надеру тебе задницу в Smash (1)

Тецуро фыркнул. Он не видел сообщений, но все же спас лучшего друга сразу после того, как Цукишима и его друг ушли.

В его желудке что-то неприятно извивалось, и это были не только последствия бурной ночи. Он пытался распознать это чувство… чего? Ревности? Боже, сколько ему лет? В конце концов, они с Кенмой тоже были очень близки, потому что давно знали друг друга. Цукишима и его друг наверняка были такими же.

Но… Тот смех, когда они вышли за дверь. То, как небрежно Цукишима его обнял. Каждый раз, когда Тецуро видел его, тот скучал или гадко ухмылялся, он почти не разговаривал с ним и определенно не смеялся. Тот парень мог видеть совершенно другую сторону Цукишимы. Что, если был кто-то еще, кто мог? А что, если этот Ямагучи был чем-то большим в жизни Цукишимы?

Тецуро громко застонал, пытаясь прекратить думать об этом уже раз в сотый, ругая себя за то, что снова наступает на те же грабли. Он все ждал того дня, когда настолько от всего устанет, что разрушит этот порочный круг нелепых влюбленностей, но на этот раз он (почему-то) на что-то надеялся.

Решив, что опоздать на вечернюю смену из-за желания побыть в постели подольше — не лучшее решение, Тецуро наконец встал. Он быстро принял душ и поискал на кухне остатки завтрака. После одной тарелки холодной пасты он вышел из дома.

К тому моменту, как Тецуро добрался до торгового квартала, где работал, ему пришлось старательно проталкиваться мимо покупателей, чтобы не опоздать на смену. Проходя мимо пекарни, он бросил взгляд внутрь и, к своему удивлению, заметил за прилавком Цукишиму. Тецуро застыл на месте. Он проверил время на телефоне, постучал ногой по асфальту и задумчиво прикусил нижнюю губу. Продолжая размышлять, Тецуро все же направился в кофейню.

Акааши на месте не было, только кучка клиентов заказывала латте, мокко и фруктовые мерзости из взбитых сливок. Тецуро улыбался, смеялся, шутил. Он подмигивал милым клиенткам и получал неплохие чаевые. Но он продолжал задаваться вопросом, когда закончится смена Цукишимы, и сможет ли он поймать его до того, как тот уйдет. Тецуро напряженно выполнял заказы, пока не пришло время перерыва.

Он снял свой фартук и мысленно обругал себя за то, что не надел футболку получше. Эта была черной, выцветшей из-за слишком частой стирки, но все же очень мягкой и приятной на ощупь. А еще V-образный вырез определенно добавлял ему несколько дополнительных очков, так что Цукишима, возможно, будет совсем не против увидеть его в таком виде. Тецуро провел пальцами по волосам, сосредоточился и широкими, решительными шагами направился к Цукишиме. На этот раз у него был план.

В кондитерской было теснее, чем обычно. Цукишима определенно не скучал за прилавком. Неподалеку от него Тецуро заметил женщину, похожую на босса, и какого-то студента.

Тецуро смиренно встал в очередь, разглядывая стеклянную витрину, но почти не отрывал глаз от блондина. Когда Цукишима наконец увидел его, он заметил, как тот удивленно раскрыл глаза и начал заикаться, общаясь с клиентом. Тецуро надеялся, что ему не показалось.

— Добро пожаловать. Чем я могу вам помочь… — сказал Цукишима подозрительно радостным тоном, но потом сделал паузу, приподнял бровь и добавил —…сэр?

Несмотря на оживленность в магазине Тецуро расслышал, каким низким тоном это было сказано, и вспомнил, как звучал этот голос вчера, когда дыхание Цукишимы опаляло его ухо. Больше ничего в блондине не изменилось, на его лице была все та же радостная рабочая улыбочка.

Тецуро решил не отвлекаться от своего плана. 

— Один из этих, пожалуйста, — он указал на поднос с клубнично-лимонными эклерами (2). — Они же неплохие? Я доверюсь тебе, потому что ты, скорее всего, перепробовал здесь все, что содержит клубнику.

Фальшивая улыбка Цукишимы немного растянулась.

— Они мне нравятся.

— Ну, тогда и мне понравятся, — он сделал паузу для большего эффекта, но блондин сохранил на лице свое дежурное выражение. — Поторопись, пожалуйста. Мне скоро возвращаться на работу.

Цукишима быстро выбрал один эклер и аккуратно положил его в маленькую коробочку, помня об очереди позади Тецуро, которая даже не думала уменьшаться.

— Они выглядят довольно сложными в приготовлении. Так ведь? — спросил Тецуро, пока блондин работал.

— На самом деле, не очень.

— А ты смог бы их приготовить?

Цукишима сложил коробочку, чтобы та надежно закрылась. Он пожал плечами и ответил:   
— Никогда не пробовал.

— Плохо. Готов поспорить, они получились бы очень вкусными. 

Он подождал, пока не убедился, что полностью завладел вниманием блондина. 

— Но, наверное, они слишком сложные для тебя. 

Тецуро бросил ему вызов, задал поддразнивающее настроение. Это было очень рискованным решением, но что-то в поведении блондина подсказывало ему, что он не ошибся.

Осторожная улыбка Цукишимы спала, и ее место заняла знакомая острая ухмылка.

— Да, наверное. Думаю, ты все равно никогда об этом не узнаешь.

— Как жаль, — он протяжно вздохнул, чтобы добавить драматичности. — Думаю, они бы мне понравились.

— Держу пари, так и было бы, — в его глазах загорелся странный огонек, прежде чем он опустил взгляд на свои руки и написал что-то на задней части коробки. Затем Цукишима как ни в чем не бывало передал ему заказ, готовясь обслужить следующего клиента.

— Спасибо. Надеюсь, вы еще придете к нам. 

Его план сработал просто идеально, и Тецуро надеялся, что ему не показалось, как кончики ушей блондина слегка покраснели.

Тецуро заплатил и вышел из магазина. Он повертел коробку в руках и достал свою послеобеденную вкусняшку, завернув за угол возле кофейни.

На коробке рядом с этикеткой была маленькая, нарисованная от руки черная птица. Ее лапы получились слишком длинными, а туловище пухлым и круглым. Все, о чем Тецуро мог думать, это «милота».

Эта влюбленность была весьма дорогостоящей, но, может, оно того стоило.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.mediocre.smashhit&hl=ru  
> (2) https://i.pinimg.com/564x/04/6c/4d/046c4d2d5b7b1d6aa69e1c14428bc4a9.jpg


	9. Я не могу дышать. Я умираю. Я мертв

Тецуро взял несколько дополнительных смен в кофейне, но так и не смог увидеться с Цукишимой. Следующая их встреча произошла в кампусе. Тецуро даже не стал пробовать засунуть свои книги и ноутбук в и так переполненный рюкзак, поэтому сейчас изо всех сил пытался удержать все в руках. Он был не в настроении и поспешил как можно быстрее выбежать из аудитории, чтобы набить свой урчащий живот едой.

Куроо быстро прошел через линию раздачи, старательно уместил два сэндвича на своем ноутбуке и захватил газировку, понадежнее прижав книги к себе. Чувствуя себя победителем после того, как сумел заплатить за еду, ничего не уронив, он направился к свободному столику, но остановился, когда заметил неподалеку светлые волосы и скучающее выражение лица.

Цукишима лениво листал что-то на своем телефоне, подперев голову одной рукой. Судя по всему, он уже закончил обедать. Напротив него стоял пустой поднос, как будто там кто-то сидел, но недавно ушел.

Тецуро очень хотел как-то привлечь его внимание, но боялся случайно спугнуть парня. Кроме того, он не хотел показаться слишком жалким, прося капельку его внимания. Он должен был вести себя уверенно. Проблема заключалась в том, что груда вещей в его руках начала рассыпаться, и секунд через десять он, судя по всему, будет выглядеть не так круто, как хотел. Тецуро как можно аккуратнее сбросил тяжелый груз на соседний стол, и взгляд Цукишимы последовал в сторону звука.

Тецуро улыбнулся и слегка помахал двумя пальцами, прежде чем жестко прижать руки к бокам. Между ними было два пустых столика — достаточно, как он думал, чтобы все выглядело так, как будто вся эта ситуация — случайность. Он попытался выглядеть удивленным. Цукишима слабо улыбнулся, на секунду приподнял брови, показывая, что заметил его, а затем вернулся к своему телефону.

И что дальше? Тецуро сел рядом со своей кучей вещей и на автопилоте развернул один из сэндвичей. Он хотел что-то сказать Цукишиме, но не нашёл ни одной темы для разговора: здесь не было ни восхитительной выпечки, ни кофе, ни алкоголя. Здесь они были всего лишь студентами — новичком и старшекурсником, у которых не было ничего общего и которым было не о чем поговорить.

Он почувствовал сухость во рту и открыл содовую, как можно быстрее выпивая всю банку. Почувствовав отрыжку в горле, он усилием воли смог ее подавить. Для надежности он съел еще один сэндвич, чтобы окончательно избавиться от этого газового пузыря. Это сработало, но парня не покидало чувство, что он скоро взорвется — либо от едва сдерживаемой отрыжки, либо от напряжения и желания поговорить с Цукишимой.

Если бы здесь был Кенма, он бы тихо рассмеялся. Акааши тоже. Бокуто начал бы пинать его ногой и хихикать. У него были такие хорошие друзья.

Тецуро проглотил последний кусок и сделал глубокий вдох. 

_Я забавный. Я умный. Я очаровательный. Мы достаточно хорошо общались на работе. И на вечеринке. Черт, да мы флиртовали на той вечеринке. А потом Цукишима нарисовал ту птицу… Я справлюсь._

Тецуро улыбнулся так естественно, как только мог, и выдал первый вопрос, пришедший ему на ум:

— Как учеба?

Да, скучный. Но это было хоть что-то.

Цукишима сделал паузу, прежде чем ответить. 

— Нормально, — сказал он, все еще пялясь в свой телефон.

Он ответил! Довольно сухо, но сам факт…

— Я давненько не видел тебя в пекарне.

Не то, чтобы он пристально вглядывался в их окна, ища Цукишиму. Неа, у него и в мыслях ничего подобного не было.

— Я потратил несколько выходных на один проект, — ответил Цукишима и выключил телефон. Он все так же не смотрел на него и просто сидел напротив, потирая большим пальцем ладонь другой руки.

— Это тот по управлению проектами?

Цукишима наконец посмотрел на него с удивлением, прежде чем спешно вернуть лицу нормальное выражение.

— Да, он самый. Жду не дождусь, когда все это закончится, — он сделал паузу, и Тецуро заметил, что парень так и не прекратил массировать большим пальцем ладонь, словно борясь с тревогой. — Что насчет тебя?

— Неплохо! В следующем году у меня должна начаться практика, так что это последний год, когда я могу просто посещать занятия, прежде чем меня бросят на съедение волкам. Волкам-старшеклассникам.

— Я бы никогда не смог стать учителем, — сказал Цукишима, сморщив нос.

— Ну, это не каждому дано, — Тецуро почувствовал, как его плечи расслабились. — Но я не могу представить себя к какой-то другой профессии. Готов поспорить, ты тоже так считаешь. Ну, то есть, почему ты выбрал именно бизнес?

Парень пожал плечами и перевел взгляд обратно на свои руки. 

— Это вышло случайно. Тогда это казалось разумным выбором.

Тецуро не знал, что делать с этим ответом. Даже Кенма — Мистер “Мне Плевать” и Мистер “Сонные Глазки” в одном лице — выбрал направление, от которого был без ума.

— Ну, — начал он, не зная, что именно следует говорить в таких ситуациях, — работа преподавателем далеко не разумное решение. Я разорюсь, но все равно останусь для всех самым лучшим учителем химии.

Цукишима посмотрел на него снова, и краешек его губ украсила уже хорошо знакомая ему ухмылка. 

— Тебе еще не представилась возможность испечь те заварные штуки? — спросил Тецуро после небольшой паузы.

Цукишима тихо цыкнул языком.

— Я же тебе говорил, что не смогу сделать нечто подобное в студенческом общежитии.

Мозг Тецуро взорвался призывными криками, умоляя предложить блондину свою духовку. _Давай, горячий парень, используй мою духовку. Делай все, что захочешь, я разрешу._

— Но ты ведь все равно иногда готовишь выпечку?

— Да, но это просто хобби. Я стал заниматься этим, когда в семье начали появляться неприятности. 

Сказав это, Цукишима резко закрыл рот, словно он в чем-то ошибся и сказал больше, чем собирался.

— Тогда ты готовил что-нибудь из тех прикольных штук?

— Иногда.

— О, и что же?

Цукишима снова начал массировать свою ладонь пальцем. 

— Ничего особенного. Они получились не очень вкусными.

— Что ж, тогда хорошо, что твоя специализация — это бизнес. 

Тецуро не был уверен, что поступает правильно, но блондин всегда казался более спокойным, когда их разговоры приобретали слегка колкий характер.

Цукишима перестал ерзать и посмотрел на него с легким смешком на губах. 

— Думаю, ты прав. Кстати, у меня скоро начнется пара.

— О, хорошо. Рад был повидаться с тобой.

— Ага. 

Цукишима начал перекладывать весь мусор на свой поднос и перекинул сумку с книгами через плечо.

— Кстати, спасибо за птицу, — выпалил Тецуро ему вслед.

Цукишима обернулся назад и кинул на него непонимающий взгляд. 

— Что?

— Спасибо за ту птицу, что ты нарисовал на моей коробочке. Это было очень мило.

Цукишима снова развернулся назад. Он сделал несколько шагов, а затем остановился и повернулся на каблуках. 

— Твоя компания оказалась немного лучше моего телефона, — в его голос вернулась злобная насмешка, но Тецуро не мог не заметить легкий румянец, угрожающий заползти тому на шею.

Тецуро вернул ему абсолютно идентичный взгляд, стараясь изо всех сил не растаять, пока его внутренности превращались в восторженную, счастливую кашицу. 

— Очень на это надеюсь. Телефон не может быть таким же остроумным и захватывающим, как я, — высокомерно сказал он и подпер подбородок рукой.

— Повторяй себе это почаще, — сказал Цукишима и начал уходить.

— Обязательно! — крикнул Тецуро вслед.

Он резко оттолкнул свой надкусанный сэндвич. Кому нужна эта еда, когда тут происходит _такое_? Тецуро достал телефон из кармана и отправил Кенме пару сообщений.

≪ я только что поболтал с милым блондином В УНИВЕРЕ  
≪ и вел себя как нормальный человек  
≪ я не могу дышать. я умираю. я мертв

Кентенок ≫ …   
Кентенок ≫ спс, но нет

≪ пожааалуйста я сейчас так счастлив

Кентенок ≫ ладно, пиши. но я не стану это читать

Тецуро печатал все яростнее по мере того, как ход его мыслей ускорялся. Когда он, наконец, закончил, то положил телефон на стол и начал есть, как самый голодный человек на Земле. Голодный, но бесконечно оптимистичный, срочно нуждающийся в бутерброде победителя.


	10. Он влюблен в тебя по уши

≪ Видел тебя в расписании. Урааа, скоро увидимся.  
≪ Мы не работали вместе целую неделю!

Акааши ≫ немного опаздываю, но скоро буду

≪ почему это? （；￣︶￣） чем ты заанят?

Акааши ≫ просто домашка

Бокуто ≫ ЭЙ

≪ упс, групповой чат. не заметил

Бокуто ≫ БРО, что? Ты болтаешь с ‘Кааши без меня?

≪ ну, типа, каждый день

Бокуто ≫ ПОЧЕМУ  
Бокуто ≫ я ЗДЕСЬ для ТЕБЯ

≪ это просто из-за того, что на работе скучно, бо

Акааши ≫ и из-за его нынешнего любовничка

≪ нет

Бокуто≫ что

Акааши ≫ Куроо влюбился в симпатичного мальчика-пекаря  
Акааши ≫ и он рассказывает об этом мне, когда Кенма перестает отвечать

Бокуто ≫ ЧТО  
Бокуто ≫ почему ты не рассказываешь об этом мне?

≪ ничего особенного

Бокуто ≫ Я МОГУ ПОМОЧЬ  
Бокуто ≫ Я очень романтичный  
Бокуто ≫ ‘Кааши, скажи ему, какой я романтичный

Акааши ≫ он очень романтичный

Бокуто ≫ ПОНЯЛ

≪ ааргх, да все нормааально

Бокуто ≫ ‘Кааши, расскажи мне все  
Бокуто ≫ он только что напомнил, что мы сидим на одном диване, поэтому я могу поговорить с ним нормально  
Бокуто ≫ я с тобой, чувак  
Бокуто ≫ РАСКРОЙ МНЕ СВОЕ СЕРДЦЕ  
Бокуто ≫ он сказал, что мне нужно прекратить писать тебе, потому что ты сейчас на работе

Холодный мокко. Взбитые сливки. Больше взбитых сливок. Еще больше. Теперь это просто сливки с ароматом кофе. Тецуро заметил, что даже так покупательница все равно оказалась слаще своего напитка, и она положила немного чаевых в банку перед уходом.

Акааши не мог перестать бросать на него настойчивые взгляды, прерываясь на выполнение заказов, с тех пор, как начал свою смену. К счастью для Тецуро, у них не было недостатка в клиентах до конца дня, однако, когда посетителей почти не осталось, Акааши начал смотреть на него еще более выжидательно, и Тецуро прорвало.

— Ты уже знаешь все, что случилось. Это не имеет значения. Это даже не стоит упоминания, — тихо сказал Тецуро, тяжело опираясь на стойку. Он сердито скрестил руки на груди, но на его губах все равно расцвела небольшая улыбка. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Тецуро хотел выглядеть немного подавленным, и, честно говоря, разговор обо всей этой ситуации заставлял его чувствовать себя неловко, но ему нравилось думать о Цукишиме.

— Да, но… — Акааши сделал паузу, когда заметил приближение клиента, — почему именно он?

Вопрос повис в воздухе, и пока Тецуро принимал заказ, Акааши неторопливо создавал пышную пенку на кофе. Тецуро готов был поспорить, что Акааши даже не осознавал, как очаровательно его язык выглядывал между зубами, когда он был чем-то занят.

— Мне кажется, что это твое увлечение длится дольше, чем прошлые, — пояснил Акааши, как только закончил работу. Шестеренки в голове Тецуро быстро завертелись, пытаясь обработать полученную информацию.

— Я не думаю, что сейчас что-то изменилось — ответил Тецуро через некоторое время. — Мы просто иногда общаемся. Это ни к чему не приведет.

Он произнес эти слова вслух, зная, что это чистая правда, даже если она шла вразрез с его ежедневными полетами фантазии.

Всякий раз, когда его разум отправлялся в свободное плавание, он представлял, как ведет Цукишиму на свидание, узнает его любимое блюдо, чем он занимается на выходных, наблюдает, как по лицу парня растекается мягкий румянец, когда он смеется над чем-то, что сказал Тецуро. Но, как и многое другое, это просто оставалось в его воображении. Он вынужден был напоминать себе, что все это однажды закончится, и в конечном итоге у него будет всего лишь друг или, может быть, вообще ничего. Последнее отзывалось тупой болью в его сердце всякий раз, когда он об этом думал.

Акааши мягко улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Я бы не был так в этом уверен, — сказал он.

Тецуро понимал, что тот просто надеется на лучшее, но Акааши не знал о его проблеме столько, сколько сам Куроо (или хотя бы Кенма). Безопаснее было просто наслаждаться тем, что у него есть, и не надеяться на что-то большее.

Должно быть его лицо приняло неприятное выражение, потому что Акааши быстро добавил:

— Но ты знаком с этой ситуацией лучше меня. Что я вообще знаю?

Их разговор перешел к учебе. Акааши плакался, что есть вещи, которые он, кажется, никогда не сможет запомнить. Тецуро ныл, что люди, которым он преподает, совсем не понимают его предмет.

— Будь готов к подобному в будущем. Я был не лучшим учеником.

— Ты? Но ты всегда учишься. У тебя отличные оценки.

— Да, но по предметам, которые выбрал я, — Акааши подчеркнул последнее слово. — Посади меня в хим. класс и… — он закрыл глаза и наклонил голову вбок, притворяясь спящим.

Тецуро задохнулся в притворном шоке.

— Тебе обязательно было нападать на химию, а?

Акааши зловеще захихикал, но потом открыл глаза, и выражение его лица снова стало скучающим и безэмоциональным.

— Не все относятся к ней с такой же страстью, как ты.

— Это потому, что у тебя не было хорошего учителя. Слушай, в следующий раз, когда я приду, то принесу… что?

Говоря это, Тецуро заметил, как Акааши резко перевел взгляд на дверь и широко распахнул глаза.

Он осторожно указал на вход.

В дверях их кофейни стоял Цукишима. Он был одет в обычный черный фартук, держащийся на одной белой пуговице, который был усыпан пятнами от муки и сахара. На его лице застыло привычное небрежное выражение, но его пальцы нервно стучали по скомканному углу бумажного пакета, который он держал в руках.

Когда блондин уверенным шагом подошел к прилавку, Акааши пнул Тецуро в лодыжку, чтобы заставить его сдвинуться с места. Разум Тецуро выбросило из короткого транса, и он встал за стойку.

— Хей, могу ли я что-нибудь тебе предложить? — Тецуро старался звучать как можно более непринужденно. Цукишима был здесь всего один раз.

— Может быть, позже, но сначала… — Тецуро задумался, не выдумывает ли он напряжение в голосе Цукишимы, — кое-что, что заставит тебя подавиться своими словами.

Блондин передал ему бумажный пакет, сложил руки на груди и застыл в ожидании.

Поглощенный любопытством, Тецуро раскрыл его и заглянул внутрь.

— Это профитроли(*), а не эклеры, но они довольно похожи. И… — Цукишима приподнял подбородок, — это лучше, чем все, что ты когда-либо сможешь сделать. 

По его лицу расползлась широкая ухмылка, и Тецуро затопило волной неприкрытого вызова, когда он заглянул ему в глаза. Его сердце яростно стучало в груди, когда он перевел взгляд обратно к пакету.

— Я могу попробовать?

— Они для тебя, так что…

Тецуро залез в пакет и достал оттуда одну из профитролей. Может быть они были не такими красивыми, как в кондитерской, но он уже _любил_ их. Когда твердый шоколад сверху начал таять под его пальцами, он положил маленькое пирожное в рот. Его язык был атакован приторно-сладким привкусом ванили, как только шоколад полностью растворился. Он улыбнулся.

— Они замечательные.

До этого он не замечал повисшего в воздухе напряжения, но увидев, как плечи Цукишимы медленно расслабляются, мысленно улыбнулся.

— Конечно они замечательные. Я знаю, что делаю.

Тецуро задался вопросом, каково это: провести языком по краешку этой ухмылки и заставить ее растаять. Он моргнул, чтобы перестать пялиться на губы Цукишимы, и снова подал голос:

— Ну так что, ты пришел сюда выпить кофе или просто повыпендриваться?

— Прежде всего последнее, но я возьму что-нибудь, — Цукишима задумчиво постучал пальцами по столешнице.

В конце концов он заказал то же самое, что и в прошлый раз. Когда Тецуро повернулся, чтобы приготовить кофе, его шокировало то, что Акааши все еще стоял позади. Как будто он на несколько минут выбросил из головы все, что не касалось блондина. Акааши ничего не сказал и позволил Тецуро самому приготовить идеальный мокко — не навынос — для объекта его влюбленности.

— Видишь, я тоже кое-что умею, — Тецуро передал ему чашку и блюдце, игнорируя быстрый стук сердца в груди.

— Это уже мне решать, — Цукишима расплатился и сел перед окнами, выходящими на улицу. Тецуро не мог отвести от него взгляд, когда тот развязал свой фартук, аккуратно сложил его и убрал в сумку с книгами, доставая вместо него ноутбук.

Он почувствовал острый удар под ребрами и повернулся, чтобы встретиться с пристальным взглядом Акааши.

— Ты шутишь, что ли? Он влюблен в тебя по уши.

Тецуро издал низкий горловой стон.

— Нет, он просто…

— Он нервно дергал свой фартук все время, пока вы разговаривали. Он принес тебе десерт. Который сделал сам. Своими руками. Для тебя. Либо ты прямо сейчас возьмешь у этого мальчика номер, либо я сделаю это за тебя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) https://i.pinimg.com/564x/79/c2/a3/79c2a364f3c2e612b687a0adf25efd80.jpg


	11. Что, если я постараюсь лучше, и ты…

Смотря на Цукишиму через всю комнату, Тецуро как никогда ясно понимал, что в его жизни было множество моментов, когда он нервничал сильнее.

Он нервничал сильнее, когда будучи ребенком переехал в Токио и впервые попытался заговорить с тихим мальчиком по соседству. Он нервничал сильнее, когда ему пришлось выступать с речью и он забыл все, что выучил накануне; он стоял столбом на сцене пока не сымпровизировал какую-то ерунду ни о чем на десять минут. Он нервничал сильнее, когда под шум заполошно бьющегося сердца открывал письмо из университета, чтобы узнать, приняли его или нет.

Но Тецуро всегда очень переживал, когда пытался кого-то пригласить. Это было волнительно. Это ужасало. Его кожу странно покалывало, и ему было жарко. Хотя в конечном итоге он всегда приходил к одному и тому же — даже если ему требовалось немало времени, чтобы собраться с духом. Тецуро почти всегда добивался первого свидания. Катастрофой становилось то, что начиналось после.

Но это? Он сможет это сделать, да?

Тецуро бросил взгляд на то место, где сидел Цукишима. Тот сосредоточенно работал над чем-то на своем ноутбуке, его мокко остался почти нетронутым. Блондин сидел боком — так, что большая часть его спины была обращена к Тецуро. Он чувствовал, как внутри него в очередной раз что-то падает.

— Иди, пока мы не заняты, — прошипел Акааши ему в ухо.

Может быть. Может быть, он сможет это сделать.

Недавний вопрос Акааши до сих пор крутился у него в голове.

_Почему именно он?_

Возможно, потому, что в тот раз, когда Тецуро впервые его увидел, Цукишима был сплошными острыми краями и сарказмом, светлыми волосами и грубым нравом. А его ухмылка… Тецуро до сих пор видел ее в своих снах.

Потому что каждый раз врываясь в жизнь Цукишимы, Тецуро видел какую-то новую его сторону. Со временем он стал замечать больше и радовался каждому своему открытию. Цукишима часто напускал на себя хмурый вид, но при этом бездумно теребил подол своей кофты каждый раз, когда нервничал. Складывалось впечатление, что Цукишиму ничего не интересовало, но он был остроумным и очень грамотным. Цукишима делал вид, что ненавидит всех и вся, но он точно был из тех парней, которые будут заботиться о пьяном друге и громко смеяться, обхватив его плечи рукой.

Потому что его прозвище — «Цукки», и Тецуро тоже хотел его так называть.

Потому что Цукишима казался кем-то, кто не открывается всем подряд, но по какой-то причине он решил рассказать Тецуро откуда родом, решил рассказать, что ему больше всего нравится выпекать, показал, что неплохо умеет рисовать маленьких птичек, и приготовил ему десерт.

И самое главное — _почему именно он?_ — потому что каждый раз, когда Тецуро видел Цукишиму, его живот туго скручивало, сердце сбивалось с привычного ритма, он начинал потеть, и все это безумно его волновало.

Тецуро запихнул в рот еще одну из профитролей. Все так же вкусно. Он оглянулся через плечо, чтобы посмотреть на Акааши. Тот ничего не сказал, но его рот красноречиво сжался в прямую линию. Он решительно кивнул. Тецуро выскользнул через маятниковую дверь у стойки и пошел вглубь кофейни. Он стал осторожно приближаться к спине Цукишимы, стараясь подойти под другим углом, чтобы случайно не напугать блондина. Подойдя ближе, он замедлился, сделал небольшой круг и остановился рядом со свободным креслом напротив Цукишимы.

— Ну так, что ты обо мне думаешь?

Цукишима на это лишь поднял глаза вверх, смотря на него. Он все еще подпирал голову одной рукой.

— Насчёт мокко? — продолжил Тецуро.

Цукишима одарил его кривой улыбкой.

— О, довольно неплохо.

— Про.. профит.. эм...(*)

— Профитроли. Ты можешь сказать слойки с кремом, но я терпеть не могу это словосочетание, — сказал Цукишима.

— Они идеальны, — Тецуро осторожно опустился в кресло напротив, пока Цукишима закрывал ноутбук. — Думаю, скоро мне придется придумать что-нибудь получше, чтобы доказать свои навыки.

— Полагаю, что так.

— Ты сегодня занят? — спросил Тецуро, смягчив голос.

— У меня занятия во второй половине дня, потом домашка и подготовка к тесту, — он равнодушно пожал плечами.

Тецуро немного сдвинулся в кресле.

— Скоро выходные, есть какие-нибудь планы?

Он никогда не был особо прямолинейным. Тецуро не нравилось использовать такие заезженные фразы, но сейчас нельзя было по-другому. Он очень надеялся, что у него все получится, потому что рубашка на его спине уже успела пропитаться холодным потом.

— Работаю. Еще меня, наверное, потащат на вечеринку, но в принципе я свободен.

— Тогда не хочешь как-нибудь выпить кофе?

— Ну… — Цукишима указал на свой мокко, — у меня сейчас мой заказ, так что…

— Что, если я постараюсь лучше, и ты наконец поймешь, что я пытаюсь тебя куда-нибудь пригласить?

Цукишима выпустил быстрый и резкий выдох. Затаив дыхание, Тецуро ждал ответа. Секунды, которые показались ему часами, прошли, и изо рта Куроо посыпались слова, прежде чем он смог затолкнуть их обратно. 

— Не думай, что ты обязан ответить мне да или что-то еще. Ты, типа, вне моей лиги, но не вини парня за попытку, потому что…

— Конечно, — Тецуро встретился с глазами Цукишимы в тот момент, когда он ответил. — Это звучит не так уж и плохо, — Цукишима сказал это уверенно, но Тецуро прекрасно видел, как ярко-розовый румянец начал подниматься по его шее из-под воротника белой рубашки. Тецуро безумно нравилось, как он краснеет. — Но мы можем поесть обычной еды вместо сладостей и кофе? У меня и так каждый день их в избытке. Не очень полезно для здоровья, — он издал маленький задушенный смешок, как будто тот застрял на выходе из горла.

Тецуро таял в луже возможностей на другом краю стола.

— Да, конечно! Обед? Ужин?

— Обед подойдет.

Тецуро мысленно прокрутил свой график работы, натыкаясь на дополнительную смену, которую он взял в субботу днем.

— Воскресенье?

— Воскресенье сойдет, — ответил блондин, и вот она — маленькая улыбка, притаившаяся в уголке его губ.

Тецуро на мгновение покинул свое тело и отправился на небеса. Он очнулся только тогда, когда заметил, что на него пялится Цукишима и что в кофейню только что вошли три новых клиента, а у него, на минуточку, все еще была почасовая оплата. Тецуро вернулся в реальность и быстрым движением достал ручку из кармана фартука. Он схватил со стола салфетку и передал оба предмета Цукишиме.

— Я могу взять твой номер, чтобы мне не пришлось выслеживать тебя у кондитерской? — Тецуро гордился тем, что произнес это слово правильно(*). — Я должен вернуться к работе, — он бросил взгляд на стойку, где Акааши только что начал принимать поток заказов.

Цукишима ничего не ответил и начал аккуратно записывать мелкие цифры, удерживая тонкую салфетку одной рукой.

— Потрясающе, — ответил Тецуро с излишним энтузиазмом, но он был слишком взволнован, чтобы об этом беспокоиться. Парень забрал салфетку с ручкой обратно и встал, задевая стол ногой. — Увидимся в воскресенье.

— Чтобы пообедать, — Цукишима поднял на него взгляд. Выражение его лица было все таким же прохладным, но румянец, растекшийся по его бледной коже, немного смягчал картину.

— Чтобы пообедать, — повторил Тецуро.

Ему пришлось специально напоминать себе не сбиться с дороги до стойки. И даже если он разлил чуть больше кофе, чем обычно, или случайно пропустил детали чьего-либо заказа и попросил его повторить, это было простительно.

Потому что он смотрел на работающего Цукишиму, с которым в эти выходные у него будет свидание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) произношение profiteroles и patisserie не самое сложное, но Куроо все равно молодец


End file.
